The Four Seasons
by Xavierre
Summary: Murasakibara Atsushi, Himuro Tatsuya, empat musim berbeda. MuraHimu.


Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

.

**Warning: BL. Pendek. Tidak bermutu.**

.

.

.

Winter

"Jadi itu orang yang diceritakan Muro-_chin_?" Murasakibara menggigit _maiubou_-nya dengan kesal.

"Begitulah. Ada apa?"

"Siapa namanya?"

Himuro menghela napas. "Namanya Kagami Taiga. Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu?" Laki-laki itu kemudian duduk di samping Murasakibara.

"Aku tidak mengingat nama orang yang lemah," bisik Murasakibara masih dengan mengunyah.

"Dia orang yang kuat, punya talenta. Aku yakin sekarang dia juga sudah berkembang." Himuro menerawang, tersenyum miring saat mengingat sosok 'adik'nya.

Murasakibara menggertakan giginya tak suka. Ia meraih rahang Himuro dengan kasar, mengangkat wajah _partner_nya itu sejajar dengan wajahnya sendiri. Tatapan matanya tajam, menusuk, dan tak segan menggerus habis lawannya.

"Katakan padanya, jika aku akan menghancurkan dia menjadi debu," kata _center Kiseki no Sedai_ itu dengan nada geram.

Himuro tak tahu harus bicara apa. Lidahnya kelu entah mengapa. Murasakibara melepas wajah Himuro dan beranjak pergi.

Himuro sedikit terhempas ke belakang. Ia bernapas dengan cepat, wajahnya agak pucat. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini. ...Mungkinkah ia sedikit takut?

#

Spring

Himuro duduk di bawah pohon Sakura di taman yang tak jauh dari apartemennya, bersama sebuah buku catatan presentasi.

"Muro-_chin_."

Tiba-tiba Murasakibara datang dengan membawa bola basket.

"Ada apa? Duduklah, Atsushi." Himuro menepuk tanah di samping kirinya.

Murasakibara menurut dan duduk, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Himuro. Seperti biasa, dia memulai ritual memakan makanan ringan yang dia punya. Jarinya juga memutar-mutar bola basket yang dia bawa.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan hening. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

Himuro menutup bukunya. "Atsushi..."

"Hn?"

"Kau jadi semakin rajin berlatih basket."

"..."

"Apa kau benar-benar terpukul waktu itu?" Himuro mengusap remah-remah makanan di sekitar bibir Murasakibara menggunakan saputangannya.

Himuro berpikir kembali. Sebenarnya itu pertanyaan yang bodoh. Jawabannya sudah jelas Murasakibara terpukul. Walau sampai merobohkan _hoop_, ia tetap saja kalah.

"Tidak."

Himuro sedikit bingung mendengar kenyataan yang keluar dari Murasakibara.

"Eh?"

"Nng, setelah kupikir lagi, aku terpukul bukan karena aku kalah."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya tidak mau menyianyiakan talentaku. Seperti yang Muro-_chin _bilang waktu itu. Aku tidak mau Muro-_chin _menangis lagi karena aku."

Himuro menunduk. Dia ingat benar pada saat ia meninju Murasakibara. Ya. Ia berani melakukan itu setelah sekian lama memendam rasa iri. Ia, bisa dibilang, kecewa pada pilihan Murasakibara untuk menyerah.

"Tapi sebenarnya di sisi lain aku bisa merasa senang. Karena pada akhirnya Muro-_chin_ sepenuhnya milikku." Murasakibara memeluk Himuro erat-erat.

Himuro membulatkan matanya. Tersenyum tipis, kemudian memeluk balik laki-laki itu.

#

Summer

"Ah, hujan..." Himuro memandang langit yang agak gelap serta derai hujan yang deras dari lorong sekolah. Daerah Akita, tempat SMA Yosen berdiri, memang selalu bersalju. Dan pada musim panas ini, mereka hanya mampu menurunkan hujan.

Himuro menghela napas dan duduk sejenak karena ia tak membawa persiapan apapun. Hanya menunggu hujan itu pergi. Agak mustahil sebenarnya, paling tidak mereda.

Hampir satu jam Himuro menunggu. Tetapi hujan itu malah menjadi semakin deras, dan deras.

'Terpaksa harus menerobos.'

Himuro mengangkat tasnya di atas kepala, kemudian melangkah berlari menerobos hujan.

Anehnya sampai di tengah lapangan, hujan itu berhenti.

"Kok...?" Heran.

"Harusnya Muro-_chin_ tidak menerobos hujan. Nanti Muro-_chin_ sakit."

Himuro mendongak, menjumpai Murasakibara dengan payung ungu yang cukup besar untuk mereka. Himuro tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Atsushi."

Murasakibara hanya mengangguk dan berjalan bersama Himuro.

#

Autumn

"Muro-_chin_!" Murasakibara berlari di halaman apartemen Himuro. Kemudian memeluk erat seorang yang tengah memegang semacam garpu ladang.

"Ah, Atsushi. Daun yang kukumpulkan jadi berantakan." Himuro mengehela napas lelah saat melihat setumpuk daun kering yang tadi ia bersihkan menyebar kembali.

Murasakibara menengok ke belakang. "Maaf." Dan berkata seolah tidak punya salah.

"Ya sudahlah, aku bisa mengerjakannya lagi. Kamu duduk saja di teras, aku akan cepat."

Murasakibara menggeleng. "Aku ingin membantu Muro-_chin_. Supaya kita bisa cepat masak bersama." Murasakibara mengambil garpu yang lain.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Himuro tersenyum, kemudian mengulangi pekerjaannya.

"Muro-_chin_." Laki-laki setinggi 2 meter lebih itu memanggil lagi.

"Ada apa?" Himuro menoleh ke belakang.

Wajah Murasakibara sangat dekat, sekitar setengah jengkal. Ini tidak pernah terjadi selama mereka bersama. Himuro _gelagapan,_ ia sangat terkejut dan.. ah, malu.

"Atsushi..." Wajah Himuro memerah samar. Dan jarak mereka semakin tipis tiap waktunya.

"Muro-_chin_..."

Himuro akhirnya memejakan mata perlahan. Ah, bahkan ia dapat merasakan hembusan napas laki-laki berambut ungu ini.

Tapi sentuhan yang Himuro prediksi tidak kunjung terjadi.

"Ada daun di rambutmu." Murasakibara kemudian meniup daun yang tersangkut di rambut hitam Himuro.

Wajah Himuro sangat merah sekarang, ia membuka matanya dan kembali berkerja. 'Apa yang kupikirkan! Atsushi tidak akan berbuat seperti itu, ia terlalu polos.'

"Muro-_chin..."_

"Ya? Ada daun lagi?" Himuro kembali menoleh.

Murasakibara menggeleng dan memberikan ciuman nyata di bibir Himuro.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

The Four Seasons diambil dari karya Vivaldi.

A/N: Argh. Ternyata bikin MuraHimu susah sekali. Duh, mikirnya lama banget. Selalu ngerasa nggak pas dengan karakter aslinya. Berusaha membuat se-IC, dan setepat mungkin, tapi kayaknya gagal... Maafkan saya!

Sebenarnya agak gemes juga kenapa MuraHimu langka fic-nya. Padahal di luar negeri banyak yang suka. Ah, sudahlah.

Review diterima apapun bentuk dan isinya. Kalau tidak tahu harus bicara apa di kotak review, tapi menyukai cerita ini, bisa fav hahahah /ngarepbangethoi.


End file.
